


We Need to Talk

by blondstar1



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, inspired by others work, storyline from steven universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondstar1/pseuds/blondstar1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji makes an attempt to get his angel boyfriend to open up and see him as a partner, not a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Original the title do not steal
> 
> So yeah, saw a post that inspired this http://dante-shallucination.tumblr.com/post/125246409094/we-need-to-talk-steven-universeevangelion
> 
> I hope…you like it…I'm sorry if there's errors…ZZZzz

     The piano was worn, the keys felt old and used as Shinji gently stroked along them. It was as if each key held a memory with _that_ boy. The boy with hair like snow, who only ever smiled at him, the boy who wasn’t even a human.

     _“Kaworu-kun, why do always smile?”_

_Kaworu turned to look at Shinji next to him, confused but still wearing the same smirk._

_“Because I can’t help but feel happy when I’m with you Shinji-kun.”_

_Shinji stared down at his palms. “You said that before but…I can’t_ always _be the reason-”_

_“You are.” Kaworu leaned in, noses just barely shy of touching at the tip._

_“I-I mean, don’t I ever…do you ever get like…angry? Or sad?”_

_Kaworu stopped moving forward, opting to move back to his spot next to Shinji while the latter froze in mid-back up. “The moon is full tonight, like your first night here…”_

_Slowly, Shinji made his way back up. “Yeah…” He decided to drop his question._

Middle C played loud and clearly in the room. _So that’s the memory this one plays._ Shinji thought to himself. He moved away from the keyboard, away from the grand piano, to a small table. There on top was an old boom box, clearly dug out from a trash pile.

     “What’s this? Shinji-kun here before me?”

     Shinji froze at the words, turning around to see Kaworu strolling in.

     “I-I’ve been here before you numerous times.”

     “Well this time you have your hair slicked back and a music box I’ve never seen you with.” Kaworu smiled, this one more teasing.

     “Um, just…hold on.” Shinji rushed over, grabbing Kaworu’s wrist and pulling him to the middle of the room. Kaworu, not one to question Shinji, went along with it in glee. _This should work, I hope._ He pressed play, the music creating a new mood. Shinji walked over, arms stiff and facing the ground and stopping at Kaworu’s feet. “Will you…May I…have this dance.” Shinji held his hand out, wishing he remembered to wipe the sweat off.

   He felt dry and soft hand touch his own. “Of course.”

     Shinji’s head bolted up. He couldn’t believe he let him do this. Without a pause, he held Kaworu in a proper dance position, glad that the taller boy was fine with following his lead. With every note, the steps would become more comfortable. Kaworu’s smile stayed the same, though Shinji felt his own twitch into a nervous cover up. _Please let this be right._

     _“Hey Kaworu, why do you play piano with me?”_

_Kaworu leaned in. “Because, music is the best way to get to know someone Shinji-kun.” He bopped Shinji’s nose in a teasing manner. “And for them to get to know you.” He added, along with a wink. Shinji who would usually brush it off instead lingered on that touch and his answer._

_“Does it have to be with an instrument?”_

_Kaworu paused. “Hm, who knows.”_

     The final note, Shinji twirls Kaworu around in a failed attempt, causing both to laugh, and a dip to end it all. Shinji didn’t even take mind to his shaking arms, all that mattered was how close they were. Shinji decided this was the moment, this would prove what he wanted to know. The shaking from his arms went all the way to his lips, as he gently placed them on the others.

     Without waiting for a return, he moved Kaworu back up and held him back to take a deep breath.

     “Is Shinji-kun okay?” Kaworu asked, a sparkle lingering in his eyes.

     “Yeah I…just…well I was wondering…how do you feel?” Shinji asked with hope in his words.

     “I’m happy, as long as you are.”

     “…What…” Shinji let loose of his hold on his partner as confusion rose inside of him. “What do you mean….I thought…like you said…music would…” His face began turning red, before it was from the heat of the moment but now it was something much different. “You said music helps you get to know people…and I couldn’t find another instrument and dancing is like talking so tell me how you-” Shinji stopped when he heard giggling, it echoed around him. He looked to see it was Kaworu, who had to hold his stomach in pain from his laughter.

     “That-That is so adorable! You know music can’t literally do that! Oh Lillen are so funny sometimes!” Kaworu’s laughter increased, and it shot like an arrow in Shinji’s pride.

     “K-Kaworu…can you please tell me…if you…” The laughter caused the little confidence he had to shrink more and more. “Do you…even understand me?”

     Kaworu laughed even more. “I understand you more than anyone! But oh you’re so adorable for a Lillen Shinji-kun!” He tried to go in for a hug, Shinji using his arms to block him.

     “Kaworu…” Shinji’s voice was shaking, the laughter still overpowering him. “Kaworu I just…I want you to…” The laughter finally hit a brick wall, and tearing it down made a force to push Shinji back up. “Can you please talk to me like a real person for once!” His scream silenced the whole room, possibly the entire base. Kaworu’s forceful hug immediately stopped, moving away to fiddle with his own fingers.

     “I’m…not…a real person…” Kaworu quietly said, and for the first time not wearing a smile but instead looked on confused and hurt. Shinji looked back, regret and sorrow flooding over his face. “Is this…is this not how it works with Lillen?”

     Shinji pushed back his hair, previously smoothed down and now a mess from sweat. “Oh God…this…this is really weird y-you really are an alien.” His nervous laugh broke through, all his nerves releasing and pouring out in this awkward, honest laugh.

     “Why are you laughing?” Kaworu asked.

     No answer, just tears falling out of Shinji’s eyes and laughter rising.

     “Why are you crying?!” Kaworu fretted, hesitating to move in close to avoid another outburst.

     “H-How can we make this work?!” Shinji asked.

     “…Piloting Eva?”

     “No! Us!” Shinji exclaimed, wiping his face and calming down. “We really are different…” Shinji looked at his partner, his strange and foreign partner who apparently only knew as much as he did.

     “What…do we do now…” Kaworu asked.

     Shinji took a deep breath, opening his arms wide. “Let’s just…talk.” Kaworu immediately rushed into his hug. It was gentle on both ends, like they had nowhere else to go but into each other’s embrace. “I barely know anything about you.”

     “That’s a good thing.”

     “I think…we rushed into this.”

     “Everything on Earth is fast to me…” Kaworu rested his head on Shinji’s shoulders.

    “Do you…miss where you came from?”

     “No. Not at all.”

     “How did you end up here?”

     Kaworu paused before answering his arms tightening around Shinji’s torso. “It’s…a long story.”

     “D-Did you love other people before me?”

     “Have you?”

     Shinji gulped, unsure. “M-Maybe?”

     “Then maybe.” Kaworu mimicked back. “…But…how would I know?”

     “Well, it makes you feel sick, like you’re always about to die!”

     Kaworu moved back to face Shinji, both still holding other each other. “Shinji…”

     “K-Kaworu?” The intimacy of their names caused a shiver down Shinji’s spin.

     “Do you…feel sick right now?”

     “Definitely.”

     “O-Oh no! We have to get you in bed! You can’t be sick, b-because then it might lead to-”

     “Kaworu! Kaworu, it’s okay. It’s good too feel like this.” Shinji soothed, pulling the angel back to him.

     “What?! But that doesn’t make sense! I’m so confused…” Kaworu sunk to the floor, clutching his knees for support.

     Shinji followed suit, keeping eyes on Kaworu’s face. “Well, now you know how I am all the time.” He smiled, Kaworu blushing slightly at the rare sight.

     “So I…am having a feeling that you have had?”

     “Yep.” He placed his hands on top of the angel’s own, gently lifting him up. The music had never stopped, instead playing on through all its tracks.

     “So, I’m feeling what Shinji is feeling…” Kaworu smiled.

     “Yeah, you are-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence, since the previously sulking angel now had him lifted in the air above him, spinning round and round and ignoring the pace of the music.

     “I’m feeling what Shinji feels!” Kaworu screamed, not letting go of his human.

     _Music really does work._ Shinji thought before collapsing onto his angel, both laughing into the night sky.

    

    

    


End file.
